Jafar/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Jafar in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-246.jpg|"You are late." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg|"You have it, then?" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-289.jpg|"You'll get what's coming to you." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg|"Faster!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|"At last...after all my years of searching. The Cave of Wonders." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-489.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-501.jpg|"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Bald Jafar.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg|"Noooooo!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg|Jafar silences the loud-mouthed parrot. aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpeg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg|Jafar bows to the Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1662.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg aladdin1298.jpg|Jafar and Iago aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2215.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg|"I think she took it rather well." aladdin1982.jpg|Jafar disguised as an old beggar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.JPG Jafar as a Old Man.jpg|Jafar's old beggar smile aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.jpg|Jafar screaming "NOOOO!!!" when he realize that the lamp is lost. 1031239_1337359127208_full.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4953.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg|"You will order the princess to marry me." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5671.jpg|"The princess WILL marry me!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg|Jafar glares at Iago. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg|"Ecstatic...." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg|"I must advise against this." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg|"Try me." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6238.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg Aladdin-men.jpg|Sultan, Aladdin and Jafar offended by Jasmine's anger aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg|"I think it's time to say "good bye" to Prince Abubu...." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7386.jpg|"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abubu." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|"Make sure he is never found." Jafar ordering the guards to get rid of Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7691.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7729.jpg|Jafar realises that Prince Ali is actually Aladdin, and that he has the lamp! Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg|"Jafar! Hello, Jafar!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg|"Get a grip!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg|'Iago:' "Good grip." '''Jafar:' "Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Aladdin!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg|"Let them cheer." aladdin5002.jpg|Jafar's wish to rule as Sultan Jafarr.jpg|Jafar's wish to become the most powerful sorcerer is granted by Genie Tumblr n0allo8z951r3jmn6o1 1280.png|"Oh, princess. There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to." Aladdin-8534.jpg|Jafar controlling Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-8529.jpg aladdin5214.jpg|Jafar laughing hysterically after banishing Aladdin. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|Jafar transforming Jasmine's chains into a golden tiara Tumblr n1drziTitq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9183.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9269.jpg|"Things are unraveling fast now, boy!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg|"I'm just getting warmed up!" jafar flame.jpg|"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how s-ss-s-snake-like I can be!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9336.jpg|Jafar transforming into a cobra. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9346.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9282.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9400.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9333.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9424.jpg|"You little fool!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9364.jpg|"You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9491.jpg|"You're right, his power does exceed my own." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9499.jpg|"But not for long." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9508.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9441.jpg|"Slave, I make my third wish!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg|"I wish to be...AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9476.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9483.jpg|Jafar transforms into a genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9494.jpg|"Yes! The power! (Cackling)" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9510.jpg|"The absolute POWER!!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9521.jpg|"The universe is mine to command..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9528.jpg|"TO CONTROL!!!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9535.jpg|"Huh?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9543.jpg|"What?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9550.jpg|"NO!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9552.jpg|Jafar gets sucked into his lamp. aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9559.jpg AladdinDefeatsGenieJafar.png|Jafar's defeat aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9303.jpg ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2361.jpg|"I AM FREE!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2466.jpg|"I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming, now?" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2478.jpg|"You are astonishingly perceptive." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg|"Yes, three wishes. That is a minor formanity." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2521.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2552.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2555.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2587.jpg|"Your wish is my command!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2650.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2657.jpg|"That was two wishes. Take your time with the third, or you will wish you had never been born." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg|Jafar enlists Abis Mal to help him exact revenge on Aladdin, not knowing Abis Mal wants the same thing return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Jafar laughing evily as he plots with Abis Mal return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg|Jafar suddenly appears in front of the terrified Iago. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4183.jpg|"Calm yourself, Iago." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4197.jpg|I ''haven't come for revenge against you. (Iago: Heheh! So-so th-that's good to hear!") return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4246.jpg|"Abis Mal here is my new friend." Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|"And I couldn't help noticing that you've made some new friends, too! Like...Aladdin!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg|"I'm arranging a little...surprise for Aladdin and your job is to lead him to the party!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.jpg|Jafar's evil eyes suddenly appear on the curtain above Aladdin and Jasmine, threatening Iago not to warn them. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg|"Excellent!..." Jafar sadistically praises the ashamed Iago for following through on the evil plan. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg|Jafar forming from a bunch of spiders. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4908.jpg|"Sorry to spoil your picnic Boys. But can't have any genies mucking about ruining my plans." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4943.jpg|"You always were good for a laugh." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4984.jpg|(Genie: HAHA! Who's laughing now?!) BWAHAHAHAA!! Why, I believe it's me! return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5013.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5021.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5048.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5073.jpg|"Men cower at the power in my pinky." Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.jpg|"My thumb is number one on every list!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg|Imprisoning Genie Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5714.jpg|Jafar slashes the Sultan's turban. Jasmine & Jafar-Jasmine.png Jafar-Jasmine.png Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg|Jafar reveals himself to Jasmine. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|"Ah, Iago...You betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies! Then you turned on them as soon as it was in your best interests!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5986.jpg|"That's what I love about you. You're so perfectly...predictable. A villain through and through." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6037.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.jpg|Disguising himself as orphan Jasmine JafarasOrphanedJasmine.jpg|"I just wanted to say goodbye...Street Rat." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6509.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6696.jpg|"You'd be surprised what you can live through." JafarShootingAladdinandAbisMal.jpg|"The street rat? STILL ALIVE!!!" Jafar'sFireShoot.jpg|"NO!!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6795.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7020.jpg|"Give it up, boy!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7037.jpg|"You shall never have my lamp! And there's no one to save you this time! (Iago: HEY,JAFAR! SHUT UP!!!) return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|"TRAITOR!!! ( angrilly blasts Iago with his powers, sending the injured parrot onto a rock'')'' return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg|"Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it, Aladdin? (cackles evilly) return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7098.jpg|Jafar gasps in horror as he realizes exactly what Iago is about to do. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7109.jpg|"MY LAMP!! NOOOO!!!" Jafar wails as Iago kicks his lamp into the lava. JafarinSkeletonForm.png|Jafar in skeleton form Thereturnofjafar924.jpg|Jafar electrocuting return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7208.jpg|NOOOO!!! return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7215.jpg|Jafar imploding into nothingness. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Jafar's death ''Descendants jafarlamp.png|"A lamp!" Descendants-38.png Jafardisgust.png Descendants-88.png Descendants-63.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-78.png Villains Have Fun.png [[Aladdin (2019 film)|''Aladdin (2019)]] Aladdin 2019 (22).png Aladdin 2019 (24).png|Jafar finds the Diamond in the Rough Aladdin 2019 (26).png|With Aladdin and Iago in front of the Cave of Wonders Aladdin 2019 (142).png|Sorcerer Jafar Television ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Jafar-in-Hercules-and-the-Arabian-Night_-_Copy.jpg|Jafar in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan48.jpg|Jafar with Hades Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Hadesjafarnose.png Hadesmock1.png Hadesmock2.png Hadesvsjafar.png Hadesmadatjafar.png Hadespointjafar.png Jafarlaugher.png jafarsober.png Hadesjafarlaugh.png Hadesjafarwhat!.png|"What?!" jafarwhat!.png|"WHAT?!" Hatan87.jpg|Jafar's defeat Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night05.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night04.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night03.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Jafar& Hades-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png ''House of Mouse Mickey's House of Villains (007).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (008).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (028).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (029).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (030).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (081).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (082).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (088).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (089).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (100).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (101).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (108).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (110).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (115).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (119).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (152).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (161).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (163).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (165).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (166).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (170).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (171).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (179).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (182).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (183).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (200).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (204).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (209).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (215).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (222).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (223).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (234).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (248).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (250).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (251).jpg House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar burned.png House Of Mouse - The Stolen CartoonsHypnotize.jpg ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png Jafar_hipnotiza_Donald.png|Jafar hypnotizing Donald Hook-House_of_Villains07.jpg Jafar&Hook-House_of_Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook02.jpg Ursula-House_of_Villains02.jpg HoM Hades.jpg Jafar-House_of_Villains.jpg Jafarmess.jpg Kaa-House_of_Villains04.jpg Mortimer_with_Villains.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Snowedin@hom07.jpg 46.PNG House Of Mouse- Pete's House Of Villains.jpg House Of Mouse - Jafar.jpg House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete.jpg|Jafar fired by Pete House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House2.jpg Jafariagolost1.jpg Jafariagolost2.jpg Jafarcar.jpg jafarjafar1.jpg jafarjafar2.jpg jafarjafar3.jpg jafarbibbidibobbidiboo.jpg|Jafar and Iago performing ''Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo House Of Mouse - (Ep. 42) - House Of Magic.jpg jafarjafar5.jpg|Jafar asking for his "reward" jafarjafar6.jpg|"Agrabah" jafarjafar7.jpg|Bamboozled House Of Mouse - (Ep. 49) - Halloween With Hades2.jpg Normal image 0029.jpg Maxhousemouse6.png Hatterhouseofmouse10.png vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h04m02s290.png vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h04m15s332.png House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade1.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade4.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade6.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h06m20s985.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m24s423.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m50s581.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h39m19s150.png House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade11.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade13.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h43m11s434.png jafarchristmas5.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h26m48s821.png|Jafar as one of the 7 Deadly Singers Ursula-House of Villains01.jpg ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once-Upon-a-Time-in-Wonderland-Naveen-Andrews-Jafar1.png|Jafar on ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Jafar OW1.png Jafar OW2.png Jafar OW3.png|Jafar and The Red Queen Jafar OW4.png Jafar OW5.png JFATRQ.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland S01E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0978.jpg OUATIW - Amara vs Jafar.jpg Snake-Staff-Yellow-Eyes-1x11-Heart-of-the-Matter.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Jafar.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Jafar.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Ariel and Shapeshifted Jafar.jpg|Jafar disguises himself as Prince Eric Jafar-aladdin-ouat.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Genie Jafar.jpg|Genie Jafar Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Jafar as Stick.jpg|Jafar turned into a stick Miscellaneous Jafa_mask.jpg|Jafar's cameo in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Disney_Barneys_New_York_Electric_Holiday_-_Starring_Minnie_Mouse_-_YouTube17.jpg|Jafar in Electric Holiday Villain-Meeting.png It's-Not-Funny.png Jafar's All Wet with other Villains.png Aladdin DVD - 3 Wishes Game.png|Jafar in the 2004 Aladdin Special Edition Disney DVD wishing game Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Descendants galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries